


you make me feel like i am home again

by foxwatson



Series: i wanna touch you [1]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Face the Music, also notably this is, but that's how i've been describing this fic all week and i won't stop now, i don't think there's a tag for like, morons to lovers, my favorite tag returns, old men tenderly boning, which isn't a tag yet but that's important here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwatson/pseuds/foxwatson
Summary: While he and Bill are moving back in together, Ted finds his old Van Halen shirt and decides to throw it on while they're still toting boxes in from the garage. Bill, meanwhile, keeps getting most distracted while they're moving things - but Ted really isn't sure why.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Series: i wanna touch you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065527
Comments: 27
Kudos: 158





	you make me feel like i am home again

**Author's Note:**

> title credit to the cure's lovesong, which i listened to on repeat while writing this. For The Tenderness

The last time that Ted had found his old Van Halen tour shirt in the back of his closet, he’d been kind of delighted by it.

He never did get rid of much, and there’s still boxes in the attic to prove it, but he’d thought for a few years that maybe this particular shirt with all its many memories had gotten lost in a move somewhere - either from his dad’s place to his and Bill’s apartment, or from the apartment to their houses, or maybe even on a tour somewhere.

It’d been a rare day that he and Bill had taken a break from the song, so Ted had tried on the shirt for a laugh, thinking Liz might appreciate it when she got home, since it was the shirt she’d met him in. Sure, it was a little tight, but he kind of thought it was funny.

When Liz had gotten home, though, she’d had a bad day at work. She’d taken one look at him, in the too-small shirt, and frowned a little.

“You didn’t wear that out anywhere, did you?”

Ted, flustered, had shrugged and shaken his head. “Uh, no, I just - found it in the back of the closet earlier.”

“Well maybe you ought to give it to Billie or get rid of it or something.”

If she’d recognized it, she never indicated it.

At first, he’d thought about taking her advice and handing the shirt off to Billie - but it was too special - and while he was certain that Billie could make something most excellent out of it, she had a tendency to cut up and redesign her shirts, and he wasn’t quite ready to let that happen to this one. He folded it back up, put it in the back of a drawer in the closet, and forgot about it again.

Now, Ted’s cleaning things out because the princesses are moving out - or, really, Bill and Liz are switching houses, because he and Bill are taking one house, and Liz and Jo are taking the other. At first it had sounded truly heinous but - it doesn’t really seem like that much is going to change.

Anyways, the song is written now, and Billie and Thea are off studying songwriting with some truly excellent producers, so things are going to be kind of different. Ted’s trying to embrace it.

But he’s going through all his stuff again, and there’s the shirt - right where he left it probably, like, ten years ago.

He still wants to keep it, but Liz probably had a point that he shouldn’t really be wearing it out. He and Bill are getting all of Bill’s stuff moved in today, though, toting boxes and figuring out where stuff goes, so he’ll probably be in and out of the dusty attic all day, getting all sweaty while he helps Bill.

After some consideration and a shrug, Ted throws the old shirt on because it seems like a good one to get some work done in.

Once he’s changed, Ted starts opening up the boxes in the bedroom, and finds one that needs to be out in the kitchen, so he carries it out - and nearly runs headfirst into Bill.

“Hey, dude, you got all your stuff over here yet?” Ted asks him, shifting his hold on the box.

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” Bill’s still looking around the hallway, but when he turns to Ted, he narrows his eyes and blinks. “Dude, is that your old Van Halen shirt?”

It catches Ted off guard that Bill recognizes the shirt - but also that he does it like, immediately, while Ted’s still awkwardly balancing a box on his hip. He shifts again, ending up hugging the box to his chest almost protectively. “Yeah I just - found it in a drawer earlier and figured it wouldn’t matter if it got a little dusty?” Feeling awkward, Ted finishes his walk towards the kitchen, puts the box down on the counter, and then tugs at the hem of the shirt where it’s riding up. “Should I change? It’s kind of - silly isn’t it? Liz told me to get rid of it years ago, or - give it to Billie, or something, I probably should have taken her advice.”

“Dude, what are you talking about? You got that shirt at the best Van Halen show we ever saw, and it still looks great on you. Why would you get rid of it?”

Ted flushes a little, resisting the urge to tug the shirt back into place again. “You really think so, dude?”

Bill’s expression is totally earnest, though - if maybe a little pink, but Ted assumes that’s just from carrying stuff and packing all morning. “Of course, dude! You’re totally rocking it. You don’t need to change.”

Grinning, Ted goes over and bumps his shoulder against Bill’s as he walks by, heading out to the garage for more boxes. “Thanks, dude.”

The moving process is slow and steady. Neither of them are in any hurry to pull something hauling more than one box at once, so they take their time, and carry bigger boxes or pieces of furniture with one of them on either end if they need to.

As the day drags on, though, Ted finds that Bill seems most distracted. He keeps just standing around in the garage while Ted picks up boxes, or forgetting to put something down once they’ve got it inside. If Ted clears his throat or says Bill’s name, Bill seems to shake out of it, just a little embarrassed - but Ted is starting to worry that something is most definitely actually wrong.

Once most of the boxes are inside, Ted takes a moment to sit down on an amp in the garage and uses his t-shirt to wipe some of the sweat off his forehead. As he stretches his arms over his head, he looks over to check on Bill and finds him totally out of it, again. He’s looking somewhere near Ted, but not at his face, and his eyes are kind of glazed over.

“Dude? You okay?” Ted asks, waving his hand at Bill, trying to get his attention.

Bill comes back to himself quickly, his eyes snapping to Ted’s hand, then his face, and he flushes. “Sorry, dude.”

Ted shakes his head. “You don’t have to apologize. I’m just - worried, you know? I know this whole thing with the princesses might be kind of tough. Are you just nervous about switching houses around?”

Frowning, Bill shakes his head. “No, I mean, we’ve basically been sleeping over at each other’s places for 25 years while we were working on the song, dude.”

Ted nods, having had a similar thought. The more he had worried about what would change in the move - the more he had realized it basically didn’t change much of anything. He can’t even remember the last time he and Liz actually shared a bed.

“I’m just - my head’s kind of somewhere else, Ted. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Bill. You wanna talk about it?”

Bill shakes his head quickly. “No, it’s all good. Let’s just get the important stuff unpacked so we don’t have to worry about it later, yeah?”

Before Ted can even nod again in response, Bill’s walking quickly back into the house, practically running away from the conversation. It would be kind of funny if Ted weren’t still a little nervous. It’s true that Bill will probably tell him whatever is bothering him later, or Ted might even figure it out, because they’ve always been awful at keeping things from each other - but it’s making all this moving a most heinous task without Bill’s jokes to help distract him.

When Ted makes it in, he finds Bill digging through boxes in the kitchen, so Ted goes over to the counter, finding a separate box that he can work on.

“Dude, why do you have so much kitchen stuff?” Ted asks, trying to keep Bill from getting caught up in his own head again.

“You know I got really into cooking shows after that whole phase with the vegetable instruments didn’t work out.”

In fact, Ted does remember, vividly, the period in which he and Bill both had tried to make flutes out of carrots to test them for tone - and then just ended up with a bunch of massacred root vegetables. He giggles, mostly to himself as he starts to put away some of the various gadgets in the box.

He’s still thinking about the time they tried to write an entire song on only organic instruments when he finds the box is mostly empty, and he leans down to set it on the ground. “Hey Bill, you remember when you figured out how to play Beth on that carrot? In retrospect, that was most impressive-”

Only Bill doesn’t answer him with words - just a hum, obviously distracted again.

Before Ted can turn around to check on him, though, Bill’s hand is on the hem of Ted’s shirt, tugging it down in the back.

Ted immediately straightens up and turns around to look, but Bill’s hand just sort of - sticks there, pressed warm against his lower back. “Dude?” Ted asks, unsure of what else to say.

Bill’s eyes are still lingering at the place where his hand rests, right above the strip of bare skin between Ted’s shirt and his jeans. Slowly, they move up to Ted’s face, but they seem to drag over Ted’s body, over his chest and neck before finally Bill makes eye contact with him again - and even then his gaze is still hooded and oddly unfocused. “Huh?”

A flush rises to Ted’s face again and he backs away from Bill’s touch. “Is this about the shirt, dude? Is that why you’re all - distracted?”

“Wha- What are you talking about?” Bill’s hand falls back to his side and he seems to snap back to his senses, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

Ted crosses his arms and tries to resist tugging at the hem of his shirt. “I knew it looked stupid - dude, you didn’t have to lie to me.”

“Stupid? Ted, what are you talking about?”

“I look ridiculous, and you’re just - trying not to laugh about it, right? I mean, what you said made me feel better, dude, but not if you’re just gonna keep staring like that.”

Bill glances down at Ted’s shirt again, then his eyes snap back to Ted’s and a flush spreads over his face. “Dude, I wasn’t lying, that would be totally bogus. Why would I start now? I - the problem isn’t that you look stupid, Ted,” Bill tells him. He reaches out again, and his fingers brush over the bare skin at Ted’s hip, where the shirt’s ridden up again.

“What does that mean?” Ted asks, but his hands fall back to his sides, and he looks down at Bill’s hand, the palm pressed fully against his skin now, captivated by the warmth of the touch, the familiar calluses on Bill’s hand.

“I just - you look really good, dude.” Bill’s hand slips up under the hem of Ted’s shirt - and Ted shivers.

The air between them is charged. He and Bill are casually affectionate, sure, but Bill’s hand moving restlessly under his shirt is something else entirely. They’re single now, too, basically, for the first time since they were 18 - even if they’ve only been single for about a week.

It’s that thought that forces Ted to clear his throat and try to snap Bill out of it. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” he chokes out.

Bill looks up at Ted, his hand still tucked against Ted’s waist, under his shirt. For a moment, Bill’s quiet, then he ducks his head and looks up at Ted through his eyelashes. “Haven’t you ever thought about it, dude?”

Ted’s shoulders tense up, and he closes his eyes. He’s 17 again suddenly, staring too long at Bill’s profile and the cut of his jaw while they lay on his bed listening to Hendrix records. 21 and laying on his side facing the wall, listening to Bill jack off furtively on the other side of the room and trying not to think about it the next time he takes himself in hand in the shower. He’s 35, and caught up in their little family New Year’s celebration and pressing a kiss at the corner of Bill’s mouth that misses a little and catches him square on the lips, and the feeling of it haunts him for days afterwards.

He didn’t know Bill ever thought about it, though. And still, he doesn’t know how much Bill’s _really_ thought about it. “I mean - yeah, sure,” he mutters, trying to sound casual somehow. “But what if it messes things up?”

“How could it mess anything up?” Bill asks, his thumb shifting against Ted’s skin. “Dude, we united the universe. We played the song. Liz and Jo want to do their own thing, and they want us to do ours - plus, I just - even in that universe where we were total losers, Ted, we were always together. We went all the way into the future and we were still sharing a room together at that retirement home. How’s this gonna ruin it?”

When Ted meets Bill’s eyes again, there’s a clarity there he wasn’t expecting. “Have you been thinking about this a lot?”

Bill tilts his head. “Kind of, dude. If it’s - I mean, maybe it’s not too late, you know? Just to try?”

“And if it’s totally heinous,” Ted starts, letting his eyes fall from Bill’s eyes to his lips.

“Then we just - forget it ever happened, and everything’s fine. We’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Ted says softly - only they both say it, together.

Bill’s hand squeezes gently at Ted’s waist, and Ted shivers a little as he ducks his head down to press his lips against Bill’s.

Their one accidental New Year’s kiss had been enough for Ted to know that Bill’s lips were soft - dry and warm and _surprisingly_ soft. He’s been thinking about it for over ten years, and it turns out his memory hasn’t let him down.

Bill’s mouth presses gently against his own, and this kiss is as warm and soft as the last. This time, as Ted’s mouth falls open, he presses closer instead of pulling away. He catches Bill’s bottom lip between his own, tilting his head to get a better angle, moving slowly to feel the way the inside of his lip catches against Bill’s skin, a sweet kind of drag, strangely intimate.

Ted lets his hands fall to Bill’s hips, and he pulls back just slightly, licking over his lips, not sure if Bill might have second thoughts.

Instead, Bill’s hand, still under his shirt, slides down to Ted’s hip and tugs him back in as Bill leans up, chasing his mouth.

This time, as they kiss, Bill slides his free hand into Ted’s hair, tugging just enough to angle the kiss the way he wants so he can press his tongue into Ted’s mouth. Ted shifts his hands around to Bill’s back, holding him closer, trying to get as close as he can while they’re both just standing in the kitchen.

The longer the kiss goes on, the sloppier it gets. They’re both a little over-enthusiastic, biting a little too hard, their noses bumping together as they tilt their heads, teeth clicking together when they both try to press in at once - but they only pull apart for a moment before one of them is pressing back in, licking back into the other’s mouth, starting the process all over again.

When, finally, Ted does have to pull back to breathe, he straightens his posture, stretching out his neck, and looks up at the ceiling as he pants. “Woah,” he says.

“Uh-huh,” Bill says, and he presses his still-damp open mouth against Ted’s neck, nuzzling in against the stubble right under Ted’s jaw. “Dude, this is-”

“Most non-heinous. But we should-”

“Couch’ll be too hard on your back, dude. Let’s just go to the bedroom.”

Bill has a point. In a normal situation, it might be too fast, but Ted knows better than to think this is normal. Beyond that - if something does go wrong, if that one kiss wasn’t a good indication of how things go in bed, if this is the only time Ted gets to do this - he wants to do it right. As long as Bill’s in, so is he.

Bill grips the fabric of Ted’s shirt in his hand and starts tugging him towards the bedroom. Ted stumbles along behind him, feeling kiss-drunk and dazed as his eyes move over the veins and tendons in Bill’s hands and the shape of his shoulders under his shirt.

Ted is so used to not looking - to forcing himself to glance somewhere safer, but now - now Bill’s been looking all day, apparently. There’s a warmth settling in at the pit of his stomach, thinking about Bill watching him moving things all day, getting distracted by him, and not anything else.

He and Liz had been more friends than anything else for a long time now - and Ted can’t remember the last time he felt actively wanted, looked at and desired. It leaves him flustered but - sensitized, hyper aware of Bill’s touch, of the warmth of his body, of possibility.

As they get into the bedroom, Bill shrugs out of his flannel, and Ted watches his arms and the way his muscles shift as he moves.

When he looks back over and finds Ted just standing there, Bill gives him a look that’s obviously concerned - his eyebrows draw together, and his mouth turns down, and he doesn’t even have to say anything.

Ted sits down and reaches out, taking Bill’s hand in his, and kisses at his palm, then his wrist, in between bracelets. He slowly traces one of the veins in Bill’s forearm with his lips and then looks up to check Bill’s face.

Bill’s mouth, still pink from kissing, hangs open, and his eyes are wide, pupils dilated. “Ted,” he says softly. He reaches over with his free hand and pushes Ted’s hair back, off his face, getting a better look.

Ted blinks up at him, and smiles softly. “Still good, dude?”

“Ted,” Bill says again, this time with a desperate edge, and he sits heavily down on the bed, using the hand in Ted’s hair to tug him close for another kiss.

Even though now their knees are in the way, nudging together, so their hips and torsos are further apart, the way they’re sitting means Bill’s just tugged Ted fully into his space, and he has a better angle now to kiss Ted as deeply as possible - and Ted feels kissed within an inch of his life. The hard press of Bill’s lips, the way his tongue moves over Ted’s, pushing deeper with obvious intent, all of it makes Ted desperate to get as close as he can.

He wraps his arms around Bill’s shoulders, shifting so his legs can stop getting in the way, but he ends up all awkward and twisted around, and has to pull back, laughing. “Sorry, dude.”

Bill grins, pushing Ted’s hair out of his face again. “It’s fine, dude. We should probably just lay down already anyways.”

Nodding, Ted scoots back, and unbuttons and shimmies out of his jeans while he moves. Bill just gets onto his knees and then crawls closer on the mattress, tugging Ted’s shoes off his feet, then helping him get rid of his jeans.

Before Ted can even move to take off his shirt, though, Bill tugs at the hem again, grinning. “Leave it on?”

Ted can feel himself flush, but he laughs a little and nods. Instead, he looks down and starts working on Bill’s shorts, unfastening them so they can push them down together and Bill can crawl forward out of them.

Once they’re both a little more comfortable, and Bill has kicked his shoes off the end of the bed, Bill is hovering over Ted with a hand on either side of his head, and Ted is leaning back against the pillows propped up on the headboard.

For a moment, Bill just stays there, looking down at Ted, and Ted smiles, huffing out another laugh as he wraps his fingers around Bill’s wrists and slides them up his forearms, tugging him down. “C’mere, dude.”

Blinking, Bill smiles back at him and settles his weight on top of Ted, nudging one knee between Ted’s thighs. “This good?”

Ted just nods, and he slides a hand up into Bill’s hair to tug him down into a kiss as an answer.

Bill is heavy on top of him, but it’s a comforting weight. The only time recently they’ve even been this close was probably in the phone booth, thrown together in the circuits of time - but maybe, all these years, Ted wasn’t the only one trying to be careful, afraid that if he let himself touch too much he wouldn’t stop.

He slides his hands over Bill’s back, pushing up under his shirt to touch all the same places he was admiring while Bill was tugging him down the hallway - his shoulder blades and the lines of his muscles, the softness around his hips. When he squeezes there, gently, Bill breaks their kiss to nuzzle in against Ted’s jaw, breathing heavily.

As he shifts down, he presses his damp, open mouth to Ted’s neck, kissing gently. “I really like the beard, dude. I’m glad you stopped shaving.” He licks over Ted’s stubble, as if to prove his point, and then moves instead to the base of Ted’s neck, biting down just firmly enough that Ted tilts his head back, pressing up into the feeling of Bill’s teeth on his skin.

“Ah - thanks, I’m - _hm_ I’m glad you like it, Liz always - hated it.”

Bill lifts his head up from Ted’s neck, and instead his fingers come up to trace over the mark he just left, pressing down on it just enough to make Ted whine. “Yeah, I know, dude. It was bogus. But you look - really good.”

As if to illustrate, Bill shifts his hips, and Ted can feel where he’s hard, pressed against the crease of Ted’s hip.

The slow, steady warmth of arousal that’s been building suddenly sweeps through Ted like a wildfire, and he opens his legs, pulling Bill back down into a better position, resting in the cradle of his hips. “Dude,” he mutters, overwhelmed, and he leans up to meet Bill in another kiss.

This one is mostly tongue, searingly warm and deep right from the start, only made more so by the fact that Ted can still feel where Bill’s cock is pressed against him. The shape of it is obvious, now that Ted knows it’s there, pressing against his stomach, and every time Bill shifts or his hips press forward in a shivery little involuntary thrust, Ted’s own cock twitches in his boxers, getting harder by the moment.

The fact that Bill’s already there means he may have already been well on his way before they ever even kissed - it makes Ted wish for a moment he’d seen it in the kitchen, reached down and felt for it, taken Bill in his hand right there - but the bed is probably a safer choice for both of them when they’ve already been moving boxes all day.

Besides, there’s plenty of time later for Ted to see if he can get Bill up on a kitchen counter and kiss him against the cabinets, his legs wrapped around Ted’s waist.

As if he can feel Ted getting distracted, Bill pulls back and looks down at him, brow furrowed. “Dude, where’d you go?”

Ted blinks up at him, still dazed, and moves his hands slowly up and down Bill’s back and hips, starting to edge his fingertips under the waistband of Bill’s boxers. “Sorry, I was uh - thinking about us making out in the kitchen?”

Bill chuckles, and a smile spreads over his face. “You mean when we just did?”

“No, actually, I was - thinking about how we should actually make out in the kitchen, because if I put you up on the counter it might be a really good angle?” Ted flushes slightly, worried he’s getting ahead of himself.

Instead, Bill just grins down at him. “Oh, that is a most excellent idea, Ted.”

“Thanks, dude.” And Bill rewards him with another kiss - one that this time, Ted keeps his focus on. He doesn’t need to fantasize when Bill is right here, on top of him, kissing him, even if now fantasizing finally seems really, truly possible.

He uses the little details to keep himself grounded - the feeling of Bill’s nose pressed against his cheek, the still-fresh hickey Bill left on his neck, and the goosebumps that raise in the wake of Ted’s touch as he rubs his hands down over Bill’s hips and the upper part of his thighs before finally letting them rest on his ass, squeezing once.

When their mouths part again with a quiet sound, Bill bites at Ted’s bottom lip and lets his teeth linger as he pulls back. Ted sighs, and chases his mouth for one more soft kiss before laying back against the pillows and looking up to make eye contact again.

Bill’s eyes are hooded, dark where his pupils are dilated. The sunlight still coming in through the window catches in his hair, playing up the blond and the gold still there with the scattered streaks of gray. Ted reaches up and brushes his thumb against Bill’s mouth, where it’s raw and red not just from kissing, but probably also from Ted’s beard. Then he pushes his hand into Bill’s curls, tugging at one just to watch it spring back into place and smiling. Bill’s eyes flutter shut, but he’s smiling slightly, too, turning his face towards Ted’s palm and pressing a kiss close to his wrist.

The hum of arousal is still there, rushing through Ted’s veins, and Bill takes Ted’s hand in his own and kisses at the callus on his thumb, which doesn’t help.

When he glances over, away from Bill’s lips against his skin, Bill’s eyes are on him again, glancing up through his lashes.

“Dude, I want-” Ted starts, but Bill’s shifted and as Ted moves to pull him back up, instead their hips line up and Bill’s cock presses up against his with only two thin layers of fabric in between them, and Ted shudders at the feeling, tilting his head back and sighing as he blinks up at the ceiling and feels himself twitch in his boxers.

“What?” Bill pants out, his mouth still damp against Ted’s hand, tongue touching lightly at the place where Ted’s thumb meets his wrist.

“I don’t know, dude, I just wanna touch you, I want - I want way too much for one afternoon.”

“Me, too, Ted,” Bill tells him, pressing his hips forward with intention, and leaning up to kiss over the hickey he already left on Ted’s neck. “Let’s just not think too much, right? Let’s just do what feels good and we’ll figure the rest of it out later.”

Ted nods, his arousal starting to edge into something desperate. Bill’s cock is still nestled against his own, and when Ted’s hips nudge up again, they move against each other, and he can actually feel Bill’s cock twitching. He has to close his eyes again, ducking his head to kiss blindly at Bill’s jaw and his cheek, pressing his open mouth there to pant against Bill’s skin as much as he’s actually kissing.

Bill’s got one hand sliding up under Ted’s shirt, over his stomach, knuckles brushing over the line of hair leading into his boxers. He presses his palm flat, pushing Ted’s shirt up further and brushes his fingers over a nipple, just circling a couple of times, just enough for Ted to have to pull back and groan, turning to try and press his face into the pillows.

Quickly, Bill’s hand moves again, and he drags his too-short fingernails over the sensitive space right by Ted’s ribs before he pets down over his side and then tugs at the waistband of Ted’s boxers. “God, Ted - can I touch you? I wanna touch you, dude.”

Ted nods with his eyes still squeezed shut, but forces them open to watch Bill’s face as Bill’s hand reaches into his boxers and frees his cock.

For a moment, they both pause all their restless movement, Bill on his knees again between Ted’s legs, his hand wrapped around Ted’s cock, both of their eyes locked on the sight of it. Bill moves his hand slowly down to the base and then pulls it back up, a slow, sweet, drag, and Ted whines a little, his hips pushing up into the touch.

When he looks up at Bill’s face again, Bill’s licking his lips. The hand not on Ted’s cock is pressed to Ted’s thigh, petting up under the hem of his boxers, rubbing soothingly over his skin - but it’s just making Ted feel warmer, more sensitive all over, like every warm place he can feel Bill’s touch or the lingering evidence of it has a line straight to his cock.

Finally, Ted shakes himself from his stupor and reaches out, wrapping a hand around Bill’s arm, squeezing at his bicep just on instinct, appreciating the feel of the muscle under his hand. “Dude, come back, I wanna touch you, too.”

Bill settles back onto his knees instead, but Ted gets the idea and sits up a little to follow him, correcting where he’d slid down the pillows while they were making out. With both of them a little more upright, Bill can move closer again, pressing Ted’s legs apart to settle in between them.

“Better?” he asks, his face now back within kissing distance - so Ted kisses him, slow and lingering, as answer.

He pulls back enough to look down, and reaches inside Bill’s boxers to wrap his hand around Bill’s cock. He strokes a few times, getting used to the strange angle, but watching Bill’s face as he does - the way his mouth falls open, the way his eyes squeeze shut - the way that brings his crow’s feet into sharp relief and Ted is suddenly hit all over again with how long he’s been thinking of this, pretending not to think of this, and now it’s finally happening.

Looking down, he watches as his thumb circles the head of Bill’s erection, slipping through the precum he finds there and using it as he slides his hand back down again, starting to tug in earnest.

Bill’s hips start to push forward into his grip, and Ted shifts his hand, finding a better angle for both of them. On one particularly sharp thrust forward, Bill’s cock bumps up against Ted’s, where their hips are still pressed so close together, and Ted moans, leaning in to press his forehead against Bill’s, nose pressed to his temple, curling as close as possible.

The motion seems to make Bill remember his own hand, where it’s wrapped around Ted, and as they both continue to move, they fuck into each other’s grips and occasionally manage to brush against each other in the process, causing one or both of them to shiver and moan and grip a little tighter, meaning they both just thrust harder, and drive each other closer.

They’re both hot now, flush with arousal, the air between them humid where they’re starting to sweat. Ted’s hand is slick with Bill’s arousal, and they’re both already starting to smell like sex. Ted opens his eyes enough to tilt his head, and he presses his mouth to Bill’s neck, licking over the hollow of his throat and the sweat that’s started to gather there.

Bill tilts his head back, and with his mouth open, starts to pant out little sounds with each thrust into Ted’s grip. Ted slides a hand down to his hip again, over his thigh, feeling the muscles tense and flex under his hand, watching the motion of it, then looking up to watch Bill’s face, the way his brow furrows, his eyes shut - how gorgeous he looks overwhelmed by pleasure in the bright light of day.

With one more thrust, Bill tenses even further and finally comes, his cock twitching in Ted’s hand, cum spilling over his fingers and onto Ted’s hips and stomach where his shirt has ridden up again.

Ted squeezes Bill gently through his orgasm, until he twitches away instead of into Ted’s grasp, and then Ted lets go, leaning fully back against the pillows, looking up at Bill to watch him recover, then glancing down to watch as his cock softens in the wake of his orgasm.

“Dude,” Bill says quietly, and he blinks his eyes open slowly, his lids still heavy over his eyes as he looks down at Ted - first at his face, then down at his stomach, and where his cock is still standing out from his boxers, hard and wet and twitching.

“Bill,” Ted says, reaching up with his still clean hand and sliding it into Bill’s curls, tugging him down into a kiss.

Bill comes easily - and he kisses slowly now, sated and lingering, lush and generous with his tongue. Ted moans into his mouth and his hips push up towards Bill’s stomach, but he doesn’t find any friction. He whines again, and that’s enough to make Bill reach down and drag his hand through the mess on Ted’s stomach before wrapping it around Ted’s cock.

Ted pushes up into Bill’s grip, breaking their kiss to pant against Bill’s jaw, but it’s the thought of what Bill’s hand is slick with as much as it is the friction that makes him twitch and gasp and keep thrusting, fucking into the tight circle of Bill’s fingers.

Bill kisses Ted’s mouth, messy and off-center, then his chin, then his jaw, then moves over and bites gently at Ted’s earlobe. “I was thinking about you all day, thought I was going to have to just watch you and sneak off for a shower and jerk off thinking about it - about the way the sleeves get all tight around your arms and the way it pulls up just enough to show your hip bones - you were driving me crazy, dude. I never thought you’d let me touch you, but I couldn’t stop myself.”

“I’m glad you didn’t - I - God, Bill, _touch me_ ,” Ted groans out, pressing his nose hard against Bill’s jaw, kissing at the sharp angle of it, scraping his teeth there as he gets more and more desperate, feeling closer and closer to the edge. He knows what he’s saying doesn’t make any sense, but he doesn’t care - Bill’s grip on him is warm and tight, and his calluses line up right over the vein on the underside of Ted’s cock, and he can feel that hint of roughness as he tenses up, sensitive all over.

A hand edges up under Ted’s shirt again, nails dragging over his skin, and Bill leans in and bites at his collarbone, and Ted finally tenses up and comes, feeling the way Bill’s grip tightens in response, thrusting into it just twice more before he relaxes and falls back against the pillows, spent.

Without thinking much, Ted reaches out his free hand, looking for Bill without opening his eyes, and soon Bill’s fingers intertwine with his - but it’s Bill’s messy hand, still sticky with both of their cum, and Ted wrinkles his nose even as he grins and laughs a little. “Dude,” he mutters.

“We were gonna have to take a shower anyways, Ted,” Bill answers, but Ted can tell from the sound of his voice that he’s grinning.

Ted opens his eyes and finds Bill’s face right beside his, close enough that Ted can see all the little details of his face - the little mole right by his eye that Ted’s sort of fond of for no particular reason. Ted’s smile softens into something more genuine, and he shifts a little to settle into the pillow and keep staring at Bill comfortably. “That was - really good, right?”

Bill smiles back at him softly, and places his clean hand on Ted’s cheek, brushing over his skin, right below his eye. “Yeah, dude. It really was.”

“Most excellent,” they say together, and then they both laugh - soft and quiet, more breath than sound in the small space between them.

“So we’re gonna do it again, right?” Ted asks, one tiny thread of nerves starting to wind through his stomach.

“I do not have that kind of stamina, dude,” Bill says.

“Not right now, just - you know. Again. At some point. Tomorrow or - whenever?”

“Forever?” Bill asks, squeezing Ted’s hand.

Ted laughs, but he flushes and grins, overwhelmed. “You think we’re gonna be still going at it in that retirement place?”

“Dude, if you don’t still kiss me when we’re like 95 I’m going to be most disappointed.”

“Dude, of course I’ll still kiss you in the retirement place,” Ted tells him, leaning in for another kiss, just to prove his point.

This one is soft - sweet and gentle, mostly just a press of lips on lips without all of the desperation and hunger of their earlier kisses. It’s nice, and familiar, like coming home.

Then Bill wiggles their sticky fingers together and Ted pulls back, wrinkling his nose. “Yeah, we need a shower.”

“We were all gross already from moving anyways, dude,” Bill reminds him, and he kisses the corner of Ted’s mouth again before he shifts and sits up, stretching out his back as he stands.

Ted watches for a moment, his eyes moving over Bill’s back, down to the hem of his shirt, watching it ride up over his hips, revealing the small of his back - and maybe he gets what got Bill so worked up earlier.

When Bill turns around, he reaches out with his clean hand and wiggles his fingers, grinning. “C’mon, Ted.”

Smiling again, Ted takes his hand, stands up, and follows him to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic which jkasdlmf officially includes the longest sex scene i've ever written!!!! what can i say but these two have driven me to it.
> 
> this fic PROBABLY wouldn't exist even though i tweeted this idea were it not for [this art](https://twitter.com/wingedmog/status/1311836259615203328?s=20) done by the lovely and talented mary and then also like aksjldmfsad god so many things people drew and posted in the discord about dad bod bill and ted which TRULY drove me to this.
> 
> i'd also like to dedicate this fic to tanya @minacoleta on both here and twitter because she finished her INCREDIBLE fic last night and if you AREN'T reading her fic i have no EARTHLY idea why you'd be reading mine but her fic made me start writing for bill and ted so go read her fic too, go, shoo
> 
> anyways, you can find me @eddykaspbraks on twitter, yelling daily, and i promise i'm still working on side b but i got the dad bod brain worms and had to finish this first kajlsmdf let me know what you thought!


End file.
